The World Is Nothing Without You
by mandy92
Summary: Jake and Peyton's two worlds are falling apart without each other...will they ever find their way back to each other?
1. Empty Room, Empty Heart Peyton

Chapter One: Empty Room, Empty Heart. (Peyton.)

She turned her head…  
She saw him…

The love of her life…

She ran to him…  
As soon as she got close to him…  
She woke up.

6 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. That's the last time she saw him - in reality. In her dreams, in her thoughts, in her heart - he never left her. He was still with her, every day, every hour, every second.

Peyton Sawyer scrambled out of bed, That was the seventh time this week that her dreamed ended, just as things were getting good - great, actually. Peyton laughed out loud. Her dreams mirrored reality. As soon as things got great in life, they ended. With her mother, with her birth-mother…  
With Jake. They had met in their junior year. Friends first, but she knew from the beginning the instant connection she had with Jake. He fled Tree Hill, for his daughter's safety. Then returned, Jenny's safe life starting, as well as their romance. Suddenly they were in love, happily and drama free. Her life was finally taking a turn for the better.

Then Nikki came into the picture. Jake's ex, Jenny's evil birth-mother, Peyton's bitchy enemy. Nikki suddenly took control of their lives, Jake was in jail. Then when they thought things were going to get better, Nikki kidnapped Jenny. Leaving Jake running again, and Peyton alone and heartbroken.

Peyton changes into new clothes, brushed her hair and headed out.  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Peyton turned around and looked at her computer. Could it be him? Did her get a hold of a computer to try to contact her? She ran to her computer and opening the beeping conversation.

Tutorgirl06: Peyton?

Just Haley, she thought. She closed the conversation, erasing anything else Haley had to say. She looked around her empty room. Picturing where Jake placed Jenny's crib, where they kissed, everything.

She sighed heavily , glances on last time at the erased conversation, and of Jake's drawing. She kissed her hand lightly and placed it on the picture.

"I love you Jake." Peyton murmured.

She turned and put that fake smile on her face, To face her reality…without him. 


	2. Empty Room, Empty Heart Jake

Chapter Two - Empty Room, Empty Heart (Jake.)

He woke up, upset at himself. He had the same dream that he had had for the same 6 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. She would see him, then hug him. As soon as they were going to kiss, he awoke. He stared at his clock. It was 5 a.m. his time, 10 a.m. her time.

He switched his glance to the only picture he owned. It was of 3 people. Two, who were madly in love, not only with each other, but with the third person who was in the picture.

His daughter, Jenny, then 10 months old, was in her cradle, in between her number one fans.

Him, her father…

And Peyton, the love of his life.

He looked blankly at the picture remembering exactly where and when that picture had been taken. It had been exactly one month since he had returned to Tree Hill, Nikki-free. It was the day of the filming of the time capsule. The day he realized he had fallen in love with Peyton. After school, they decided to take Jenny out. He had the most fun he had had in a long time. Which could be surprising to some people, considering he was at a park for kids. But they didn't know that he was spending his day with the two people he loved most in the world, Jenny and Peyton.

But now, they both were gone…

And he was slowly falling apart without them.

He got changes and sat down with the laptop that he had borrowed from a passing friend. He set up an e-mail, but an un-obvious one. He used the nickname that everyone would think wasn't him. Tutorgirl06. One of his closest friends, Haley had phoned him one time last year and asked him to come back and see Peyton. Tutorgirl, was her nickname. The 06, stood for Lucas, it was the 6th of October when Lucas phoned him, begging him to come and see Peyton. Lucas was really worried about her, and thought that Jake could make her feel better. Thanks to Lucas, they fell in love. He signed in, and saw her e-mail…she was online.

Just talk to her. Don't. Why not? Because you'll cause her too much pain. I love her. Let her forget about you. I don't want her to!

His mind fought back and forth. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to lose her. He finally started typing.

Tutorgirl06: Peyton?

Tutorgirl06: Peyton, it's Jake.

He sat in front of the computer for an hour, no reply.

She moved on, he thought.

He closed the laptop and walked over to his picture, kissed his hand and placed it on the picture.

"I love you Peyton." Jake murmured.

Jake turned and left his lonely hotel room. To face the world without Jenny…without Peyton. 


	3. Secrets, Secrets Peyton

Chapter Three - Secrets, Secrets (Peyton)

Peyton pulled up her car to her usual parking spot at school. She took one glance at herself in her mirror, grabbed her bag and hopped out of her car. As she entered the school, she saw Haley digging through her locker.

"Hey Hales," Peyton called as she opened her own locker which was only 5 lockers away.

"Hey Peyt," Haley answered, obviously distracted by the mess in her locker.

"Whatcha wanted this morning?" Peyton asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley responded confused.

"You IM ed me this morning," Peyton said.

"No, I didn't." Haley said even more confused.

"Yeah, you did, you're Tutorgirl06, aren't you?" Peyton answered, growing confusion as well.

Jake, Haley thought, he must of gotten track of another computer…

"Oh yeah, my mistake." Haley responded quickly.

"So, what did you want at 8 a.m.?" Peyton laughed.

"You know what, I forgot." Haley answered, laughing nervously.

"Well, I gotta get to class. Catch ya later alright?"

"Sure." Haley replied.

Haley turned around and saw Lucas.

"Jake finally talked." Haley said simply.

"And you covered for him?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. He said he wanted to tell her he was Tutorgirl06, not us." Haley said.

"Isn't today his case?" Lucas asked.

"Today's the 18th right?" Lucas nodded. "Yep, today's the day." Haley said, looking at her locker calendar.

Haley walked off, leaving Lucas by himself. He opened his locker and glanced at the picture of Jake and Jenny. Come on, Jake, Lucas thought, come back to us… come back to Peyton. 


	4. Secrets, Secrets Jake

Chapter Four - Secrets, Secrets (Jake.)

"I will have my verdict tomorrow," the judge said, "8 a.m.," the judge shot a sharp glance at Nikki, "sharp."

1 point for me, Jake thought. Jake had finally found Jenny in Canada with Nikki. He brought his case to a judge in Buffalo and now he was here. If Jake got Jenny he would return to Tree Hill forever. But if he lost, he wouldn't' go back, not to the place that held all his memories of Jenny.

Jake stepped over to Jenny and kissed her good-bye. "I'll bring you home tomorrow, baby." Jake said softly and handed Jenny over to the baby-sitter. The judge thought that having an unbiased sitter take care of Jenny was the right thing to do. He would of argued, but he didn't want Jenny to go with Nikki either.

As Jake entered his hotel room, his laptop was beeping like crazy. Did she get his IM? He opened the conversation.

Lucas3: Haley totally saved your butt today.

Just Lucas, he thought, disappointment growing.

Tutorgirl06: What do you mean?  
Lucas3: Peyton asked Haley why she IM ed her this morning, and she came up with something instead of saying it was you.

Good old Haley, Jake thought and smiled to himself.

Lucas3: Me and Haley were talking and she agreed that you can talk to Peyton online, but you pretend you're really Haley. And I know you were worried that you would cause her pain, but now this way, you can still talk to her…

Whoa, good idea guys…, Jake thought.

Tutorgirl06: And Haley's cool with it?  
Lucas3: She came up with it man. Anyways, how did the trial go today?  
Tutorgirl06: Good, considering Nikki was kissing up to the judge during the whole thing…  
As Jake wrote back and forth to Lucas, he realized that he had good things going for himself. Yeah, he was battling not the lose his daughter, and he hadn't talked to the love of his life for almost 6 and a half months. But he had great friends that he can count on, even when he couldn't count on himself… 


	5. Crying Makes It Worse Peyton

Chapter Five - Crying Makes It Worse (Peyton.)

Beep. Beep.

Peyton looked blankly at her computer, someone was IM ing her again. It was almost 4 o'clock and she was still in her pajamas. Not good, considering it was a Wednesday and she missed a killer math quiz.

She slowly got out of bed and sat at her computer, she opened the conversation, and for a split second, hoped it was the person she always hoped for…Jake.

TutorGirl06: Hey Peyt.

And the hope was crushed…

P. Sawyer: Hey Hales. What did I miss at school?

Peyton sat there at the computer waiting for Haley's respond, wondering why Haley was taking so long, Haley usually talked and talked, especially if it concerned school…or Nathan.

TutorGirl06: Nothing much.

Nothing much? Said by Haley James? Something must have happened at school. Peyton thought.

TutorGirl06: Why weren't you at school today?

P. Sawyer: Not feeling too well.

TutorGirl06: You sick?

P. Sawyer: No, not really, just not having a good day you know?

TutorGirl06: Yeah, I know how it is.

P. Sawyer: How did you deal with it when Nathan didn't want you back?

TutorGirl06: Didn't give I guess, why? Who doesn't want the famous Peyton Sawyer?

P. Sawyer: Jake, Haley. I really miss him…

Tutorgirl06: Peyton…

P. Sawyer: Just let me vent okay?

TutorGirl06: Yeah, okay.

P. Sawyer: I can't stop thinking about him. I'm always either thinking where he is, or if Jenny's safe, or if, god, he's with someone. I know I shouldn't be worried about him with someone else, but I do. I want him with me, or Nikki, or not with some bimbo who thinks they can take care of Jenny. Then, when I'm not crying over him, I'm on the verge of tears. I love him so much, I want to find him, I want him back here.

TutorGirl06: You have to try and forget about him, it's what he wanted.

P. Sawyer: But I don't want to get over him, I want him to be with me always…Hales, I think he's the one… 


	6. Crying Makes It Worse Jake

Chapter Six: Crying Makes It Worse (Jake)

He looked at the computer, his emotions flooding over him.

P. Sawyer: Alright, well I got to go, talk to you later tomorrow okay?

TutorGirl06: Okay, bye Peyt.

P. Sawyer has now signed off.

He was happy, sad full of guilt, he couldn't control it. Could a person actually feel all these things at once. Yeah, he said he wanted Peyton to get over him - but he didn't. Not for one second. He wanted her, he didn't want anyone else to have her. Life would be absolutely perfect if it was just him, her and Jenny. God, what he would give to hop on a plane and go to Tree Hill. But Jenny needed her father…

He didn't want her to cause her this pain, really he didn't. He was feeling it to. The emptiness without her, it was as if he wasn't complete without her.

He didn't want to feel happy…

But he did…

Because he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way as him…

She was the one the one for him…

The only one… 


End file.
